


The Dark Sun

by Elkiey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Japan (Hetalia), Dark Japan, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentioned China, Mentioned Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkiey/pseuds/Elkiey
Summary: In 1910, Japan formally and fully annexed Korea through the Japan-Korea Treaty of 1910.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Dark Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to disclaim this is in no way historically accurate, it's more historically inspired. Even then, I took excessive amounts of creative liberty. Based off of the Japan-Korea Treaty of 1910. 
> 
> Got the idea from the podcast 'Dan Carlin's Hardcore History' he does a really good job explaining everything.
> 
> There are some notes I felt the need to mention at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

August, 1910

Korea fell to the ground, clutching his throat, trying to cough up whatever was stuck down there. After a few moments of coughing, he felt his stomach flip and brought his hands to his mouth in an attempt to not get sick. It didn’t work, and he ended up getting sick over his hands and the ground. Not that it mattered- they were both covered in blood and grit and water from the pouring rain anyways.

“Are you done yet?” The voice came from above him, it was a voice Korea had once found so comforting to hear, but now only filled him with dread.

“Kiku.” The man who had betrayed him.

The Japanese man crouched down to meet him and grabbed Korea by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet, “Come on, no need to be so casual. Call me what I am. Japan.” Was it the blood, or had his eyes gone red?

Korea struggled, but Japan’s grip was strong, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was too weak.

Japan chuckled, “That didn’t work, now did it? After so long, you’re finally mine. I tried so hard to get you, you know, but I’ve always been set back by that Russian.” He sneered. “But I’ve beaten him in a war. I’ve beaten China, too. And now you’re mine. I’m the greatest power in Asia now- I’ve dethroned China! Soon everyone will see that.” Japan’s voice had gotten high with excitement and instability. Korea gasped and struggled again, this time with more strength, finally managing to free himself. Without Japan’s grip on him, he fell from his feet to his butt, putting his hands out to catch him so that his head wouldn’t hit the ground. Japan smiled and stood up, Korea’s eyes locked on his.

The empire pointed west. “Look over there, my dear Korea.”

Korea didn’t want to take his eyes off of Japan’s. He was certain that they had, in fact, turned red, and there was something enchanting about that. Something so wrong and so off that it was enchanting. But he forced himself to look.

The view was stunning. From the high elevation they were at, they could see all the way past the small town below them to the Yellow Sea. The rain which had been pouring all day had begun to stop, the downpour turned to a drizzle, which produced a rainbow clearly visible in the skies. It had turned hot and moist, so that Korea’s clothes and hair stuck uncomfortably onto him. Birds chirped and the waves crashed against the land. It was so peaceful, it could have been a paradise under different circumstances.

“Over there is China,” Japan said, almost wistfully, “And you are going to help me invade him.”

Korea twisted back around. “ _I would_ _never,_ ” he sneered.

Japan laughed, “You already have. By becoming one with me, you already have. And he’ll become one with me, too. And we can all be happy. Look how peaceful the day is now that I’ve won. That’s a sign of something good to come.”

“You’re deranged.”

“But look who’s standing. You can’t get anywhere in this world by having a weak military or government or whatnot, Korea. You have to be strong. And you were a necessary stepping stone for my becoming stronger. Hopefully, when we become one-“

Korea laughed, breaking off his sentence. “You’re starting to sound like Russia, with all this ‘becoming one’ talk. You _do_ hate him, right? Or is there some kind of psychology thing going on?”

Japan growled and grabbed Korea’s arm, forcing him to his feet so forcefully that he got sick again.

“You better keep some of that for the punishment you’ll be getting. You’re going to learn to respect me. I’m your new ruler. And I’m going to make a paradise.”

Korea didn’t respond. There was nothing he could say or do that would get the old Japan back.

“You put up quite the resistance, Korea.” He continued. “And I believe China will, too. But you have to trust in me when I say I’m doing this for the better. You will see, in time.” He paused. “Yes, this will all work out. We can all love each other again, and there will be no fighting or civil wars….”

Japan began walking down the cliffside, dragging Korea behind him, towards who-knows-where to make him sign who-knows-what treaty.

**Author's Note:**

> Historical notes:
> 
> * While there was no big revolt or any violence against Korea, the Japanese annexation of the country was understandably unpopular in Korea. Japan military control over Korea after the First Sino-Japanese War, and then some more control after the Russo-Japanese War, but the Treaty of 1910 was when they finally got full control.
> 
> * The reason for this was because European powers, especially Russia, wanted to avoid a situation where Japan invaded China. China had a lot of materials that Japan didn't, most notably oil. Russia also wanted the oil in this are, known as Manchuria, and also wanted control of Korea. Another reason for tensions between these countries came from Japan's opposition to communism, and lasting tensions from the Russo-Japanese War.
> 
> * The Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere was a Japanese concept created to justify their invasion of other countries. Whle this wasn't the government's true intentions, I believe Kiku would truly believe it was.


End file.
